1.The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum packing devices and more particularly to that class of indicator serving the dual purpose of being carried by a vacuumized container and containing a manually manipulible valve body portion thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with containers having air exhausting apparatus associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,190, issued Feb. 9, 1926, to W. Don teaches a fruit preserver wherein the lid of the preserver and the marginal edges of the container associated therewith provides a port to which a flexible hose is removably engaged for operation by a hand pump, carrying a gauge thereon. Once the container is vacuumized, the gauge is removed from the container and the lid and fails to indicate the pressure level within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,963, issued July 27, 1937 to D. E. Baxter, discloses:
a. Flip trouble operated pump associated with a stand having a stopper arrangement adapted to engage the mouth portions of a container to be vacuumized. PA1 b. The tubing portions of the stationary apparatus includes a pressure gauge permanently coupled thereto so as to permit the user to measure the negative pressure achieved within the container. Once vacuumized the container is removed from the stand portion and carries no signaling device to indicate the level of negative pressure therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,397, issued Apr. 25, 1939, to W. D. Brandon, describes a container and an apparatus associated therewith for exhausting air from the container. Such apparatus includes a capping arrangement adapted to sit over the container cap to which a portion of tubing is coupled to a vacuum gauge installed on the vacuum line. Once the desired degree of negative pressure has been achieved within the container, the container lid is closed and the apparatus remains in assembled form, permitting the container to be removed therefrom, in a completely sealed condition. Removing the container lid requires supplemental machinery because of the negative pressure tending to maintain the lid securely on or adjacent to the open mouth portion of the container. The gauge portion of the Brandon apparatus is only useful during the vacuumizing process and fails to indicate the continued state of negative pressure within the container once the container has been processed utilizing the Brandon apparatus.